No one will know
by prettykurama
Summary: She didn't know how it got this far. She told herself that she would never allow anyone to hurt her again. But here she is, fighting with him… once again. Warning: Dark theme. Hints of Tiva romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: So I have been working on this story which is also why my other stories have been taking so long. But have no fear for this one is all finished. So updates will be close together. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Contains dark theme.**

She didn't know how it got this far. She told herself that she would never allow anyone to hurt her again. But here she is, fighting with him… once again.

His fist connects with the right side of her ribs and she stumbles backwards. She quickly composes herself and attacks him in a furry. She throws her leg up to kick him right underneath his ribs. As he crouches over she raises the same foot to slam it back down onto the back of his head. He falls down, face first onto her living room carpet. She stumbles backwards until she leans against her table, holding the right side of her rib cage.

He leaves the biggest bruises in places people can't see. This has been going on for about a month. He gets angry or frustrated with her for something that he thinks she did. When he confronts her about his theories, she denies them, and that's when he starts arguing with her because he thinks she's lying. Her being as stubborn as she is, she argues right back. Arguing leads to screaming, and screaming leads to violence.

The first time it happened, she didn't know what to do. She was just so shocked that he would actually hit her. At first it was just randomly thrown objects. But he quickly switched to his fists. It's not like she likes the abuse, it's not like she gets turned on by them fighting. It's the exact opposite. She is scared, and all she wants to do is run. She ran the first time it happened, but he chased after her. He caught up to her and dragged her back to his apartment. He told her that if anyone found out about him he would kill her but first he would kill her friends and make her watch. She had a feeling it was true, and the look he had in his eyes confirmed it.

He being C.I.A. allowed him to be able to fight. Most of her attacks didn't do much to him. She would always get a few good hits in there, but the truth was she had been out of practice for a long time. She had left Mossad a long time ago. She didn't forget her training and she could fight when she needed to. But it's a completely different situation if she has to fight someone who is bigger, faster, and stronger than her. She had the advantage of being flexible and since she ran every morning she was is perfect shape.

She's pretty sure he broke a rib or two this time. With every breath she took she had pain shoot all through her torso. Her breathing was heavy and fast. She was in shape but she always had to work extra hard just to defend herself. She closes her eyes as her breathing slows.

She hears a movement and snaps her eyes open just in time to see him charging right at her. He's directly in front of her within the next second. He grabs her by the hips and throws her onto the table. The force of her body being thrown onto the table snaps one of the legs. The Table tilts and she slides down the table onto the floor. She lets out a scream as he grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her back up to a standing position. He grabs her around the ribs and slams her back up against the wall; her feet are off the ground. He places his forearm over her throat to keep her in place.

She has been in this position many times before. He never presses hard enough to strangle her, only enough to strain her breathing. She's face to face with him and his face is inches away from hers.

"I told you," was all he said to her. She swallows not knowing exactly what he is talking about. He has told her many things before. The only thing she can think of is her staying late to finish paperwork with Tony.

"Told me what? What are you talking about? I did not do anything," she says. Her voice is just above a whisper from the pressure of his arm.

"Don't play dumb with me Ziva. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I told you that I didn't want you alone with him. I know something is going on between the two of you and I don't like it. You're my girlfriend not his," he gets angrier, and applies more pressure against her throat.

"Ray, stop, nothing is going on between Tony and me. I have told you that. We are just friends. And I couldn't help, tonight I had to stay and finish paperwork, and so did he. But you have to trust me. Tony and I are just friends," she says. Her voice is even softer and she is finding it extremely difficult to breath.

He lets pressure off her neck, calming down a little bit. "I don't believe you. I want you to prove to me that you love me," he says keeping his face close to hers.

She slowly reaches her hand up to caress the side of his face. "Ray, listen to me. I…" She can't say it. She can't say she loves him. She did at one point, but now she hates him. Maybe if he stayed the nice guy, like he was when she first met him then maybe she would still love him.

"See I knew it!" He yells putting the force back onto her neck.

She struggles for a minute and calms herself back down to try and think of a way out of this. There is nothing going on between the two of them. Ziva isn't a cheater. As much as she hates Ray she would never cheat on him. Besides even if something was going to happen between Tony and her, it wouldn't happen because she believes it would only be one sided. He brags about all these women in his life, and how great they were the previous night. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt, or to be another one of his girls that he met at the bar.

The stinging pain across her face breaks her from her thoughts about her partner. She looks back into his cold, anger filled eyes, and she is scared once again. He has never pressed this hard against her before. He has never looked this angry before either. She has to find a way to get away from him somehow. She thinks about all her options. She knows a blow to the face will do no good; she also knows trying to push him off of her isn't a smart plan either. Her hands are occupied with trying to force his forearm off of her throat just a tiny bit so she can breathe. All she has left are her feet. They are free and just dangling there. She could swing them freely if she really wanted to. She glances down and see's that his legs are spread just a little bit a part. She wonders if it's enough to get her knee or her foot between them.

He's never been this angry with her before. But he's tired of all her lying. He knows something is going on. No one is that close with someone unless something is going on. He sees the way they look at each other. He hears the way she talks about him. Tony is almost all she talks about. She tries but since he is her partner she can't help it. He's told her how he feels about the two of them being alone anywhere, but she doesn't listen. He is tired of her ignoring everything he says.

He feels an excruciating pain in between his legs. He lets go of his hold on her to grab himself as he drops to his knees in pain. She drops to her feet and leans against the wall to breath. He throat is sore and breathing hurts from the blow to her ribs earlier. She knows she should be running away. She got out of his hold, that's what she wanted, she can leave. But one of the problems is she is having trouble breathing, and she knows if she tries to run now, she will only fail. He is still on his knees in front of her. As he looks up her, she is glad looks can't kill. She can tell he is almost over the pain, so she runs. She reaches the door when he grabs her wrist and slams her against the door. He takes her other wrist in his free hand and holds it above her head with the other one. Pushing her chest flush against the door.

His grip is rough, and tight. She is positive that there will be bruises in the morning. He takes both her wrists in one hand above her head. He reaches down and grabs her hair to push her face harder into the ridge of the door. He always goes for her hair. It's one of his favorite places to grab. It hurts her and it's easy to control her. He always rips out her ponytail in the beginning of their fights. He pulls her head back and soon all she see's is darkness. He slams her head back against the door knocking her out cold. She falls limp in his arms and he carries her back to her bed.

He knows he won this round. He is proud of himself because he thinks since he won that she will know her place. She won't cheat on him again because now she knows he can beat her in a fight. He lies down next to her to sleep next to her. He'll deal with her more in the morning.

He sees nothing wrong with what he has done to her. He sees it as a way of placing his claim on her. It will show her that she is his and that she always will be. In his eyes, his actions are justified.

**A/N: I know it's a little weird. If you don't like it then I don't mind if you don't read it. But if you do like it and want more please let me know by leaving a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**A/N: So I am really happy that you guys have enjoyed this so far. Here is the next chapter since you all have been so kind to review or add it to your favorites list. Thank you all so much! **

She wakes up with his arms around her. She can't remember how she got to her bed or how he ended up in her bed after their fight. But she swiftly moves out from his arms and into the bathroom. She notices a bruise on her face as well as her split lip. She also see's the purple line across her neck. She checks her wrists to see hand marks around them. She lifts her shirt to see the worst bruise of all stretched from under her breast to her hip bone. It covers her entire side from up and down, and left to right. She takes a deep breath to see if her rips are broken and a sharp pain that shoots through her torso confirms that they are.

She takes a quick shower. And once she's out she applies make up to her face to hide the bruise that formed. There is nothing she can do about her lip, but as for her neck she is glad that it's winter season. She silently walks to her closet and pulls out a black turtle neck. The neck line will cover her bruise and the long sleeves will prevent anyone from seeing her wrists. She just has to be extra careful about her movements.

She is soon ready to go and she rushes out of her apartment as fast as she can. She is thankful that she didn't wake Ray. She knows it would have just led to another fight if he woke up.

She's been hiding their fights from her team for a while now. They mean too much to her to have someone targeting them. She tries to act the same but it's hard sometimes. Thankfully, they haven't suspected anything, or if they are they are just not sharing with her. If one of them asks, especially Tony, she wouldn't be able to tell them, no matter what.

She arrives at the Naval Base within a few minutes from leaving her apartment. She knows Ray will wake up soon, so the faster she gets to work the safer she is. She enters the elevator and presses for the squad room floor. She walks out of the elevator as the door open and she notices Tony and McGee sitting at their desks doing paperwork. She knows Gibbs is either getting coffee, or he is up in the director's office.

She sheds her coat and places it on the chair. She sits down as Tony approaches her desk twirling a pencil between his fingers. "Morning Tony, everything ok?" she asks logging on to her computer.

"You never called last night," he says in a low voice and crouching down in front of her desk. She leans her arms on her desk and leans forward to look at him. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"You told me you were going to call me when you got to your apartment to let me know you got home safely. You were really tired last night when you left. I was a little worried you crashed somewhere, especially since I know the way you drive," he teases smiling a little bit. He's hiding behind his jokes and smiles again. He does this a lot with her. He just admitted he was worried about her, but he also added a joke to make it not sound so serious.

She hesitates to answer as images of last night flash through her mind. "I am sorry; I clearly made it home safely. I was just really tired I must have forgotten. I am sorry I worried you," she answers casually. It wasn't a total lie, she really did forget, but it wasn't because she was tired.

"What's with the turtle neck?" Tony asks laughing a little bit.

She looks confused at his statement. "My neck does not look like a turtle!"

"I meant your shirt." He explains. She feels a little embarrassed because she knew what her shirt was called; she just got a little worried he noticed something.

"I was cold this morning. Why does it matter to you what I wear anyways?" She asks paying attention back to her computer.

"It doesn't, you just haven't worn one in a long time."

"You notice how I dress Tony?" She asks teasing him in a way that she normally does.

"No, I was just curious." He says.

"Grab your gear! We have a dead Marine." Gibbs says storming into the squad room, coffee in hand. McGee and Gibbs are the first ones out of the squad room. Tony stands at the opening of Ziva's desk making it so she can't get out. She quickly turns and bumps into Tony's chest.

"What is it Tony? We have a case now let's go." She tries to find a way around him but it's no use.

"What's going on Ziva?" He asks quietly.

"Nothing is going on. Now we have to go or else Gibbs will be furious."

"He'll get over it. Now are you going to continue to lie to me or are we going to get this problem out of the way? I also know that the cut on your lip is a bigger problem than you're willing to talk about. So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Tony, we do not have time for this," she pushes past him and makes her way to the elevator. Tony follows her into the elevator not giving her a chance to escape him. He won't trap her in here, he knows that could be the end of his life he does. She obviously doesn't want to talk about what is brothering her. She also doesn't want to talk about the bruise that Tony noticed on her cheek. He knows that she tried to cover it up with makeup but some of it rubbed off or faded because the tint of black and blue was visible.

She's furious. She tried her best to not show any signs of Ray's behavior. She has a bad feeling that Tony noticed something and that's why he asked her what was going on. She wants to check her face but she doesn't want Tony to see. She can feel his eyes on her and she glances over to meet his intense stare. She has seen that look in his eyes many times before. She looks away before he can read anything about her. He has always been able to read her just by looking into her eyes.

"Hey just thought I'd let you know you have a little dirt on your cheek." Tony says walking out of the elevator and over to the car. She stands there eyes wide in shock. She can't believe he noticed. She was sure she covered everything perfectly.

"You might want to get rid of that before you see Gibbs." He calls back before entering the car. She quickly digs through her backpack to find a small mirror that she keeps in there and holds it up to her face. And there underneath her eye is a little black and blue mark showing through her makeup. She knew the split lip was going to cause some sort or conversation but she figured she could have just said she fell and hit her mouth on her end table. She believes it sounds plausible.

She turns around and applies a little more of her makeup and makes sure that nothing is visible except her lip because there is nothing she can really do about that. She runs over to the car and climbs in the passenger seat. Gibbs and McGee already left so it's just her and Tony on the way over. She knows he is already thinking things and she knows it's not going to be good. He pulls out of the garage quickly.

"I'm gonna kill him." He growls out speeding down the road.

"Kill who? Who are you going to kill Tony? Please tell me because Iam confused! Are you going to kill Gibbs? McGee? Ducky? Jim-"

"You know who! How are you going to sit there and lie right to my face about this? I saw the bruise! I saw the cut on your lip! Are you really going to tell me that you have no idea who I'm going to kill? Are you really being this stupid?" He is furious. He has seen a million abuse cases and he knows what the signs looks like.

"No! I am not being stupid Tony! You are being the fool here! You have no idea what is going on so do not act like you do! And I am not lying to you! I know what is happening. You are not going to kill anyone because there is no one for you to kill! You are assuming things because that's what you do! You see the worst in every situation you come across. Well you know what? Whatever is running through your head, I am sure that it is wrong!" She says raising her voice to match his.

"I don't assume things. I look at the evidence and the facts of situations and I put them together. You have a bruise on your face! You have a split lip that you got last night; you're covering up your neck and arms! You have been very short and distant with everyone lately! All of those facts seem to lead to one thing. I have seen these cases before, we come across them often, I just never thought you would let yourself become someone's punching bag!-"

"Stop it right now! You know nothing about how I got any of these things! For your information I fell last night while dancing and I hit my head when I fell. And what I wear is a matter of how cold I am. I was quiet chilly this morning so I decided to cover up more of my body to keep in body heat. And maybe I have been distant because I do not feel like talking to anyone. You have those times in your life! So why-" she is interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulls it out of her pocket and takes a deep breath. "Hello" she says calmly.

"Where are you?" It's Ray and he doesn't seem happy that she left without telling him.

"I am at work. The team and I are headed to a crime scene at the moment so I cannot talk long. So what do you want Ray?" She is trying not to be angry with him, knowing what it will bring later.

"Why didn't you tell me you left this morning? I wanted to say goodbye before you left. I never know what your job entails and I would like to say goodbye before you leave. I have told you this before. Are you with Tony?" He asks suddenly.

"He is my partner so why would I not be. We are on our way to a scene, like I said before" she tells him taking a deep breath. She knows Tony is listening to their conversation. She is positive he can hear Ray's voice since the car is dead silent.

"I told you I didn't want you alone with him!" He continues to scream at her about how he feels about them being alone together. And how much he knows there is something going on between them. She brings the phone away from her ear and hits the end call button not wanting to hear anymore from him. Now all she has to worry about is Tony.

"What was that about?" He asks calmly.

"Nothing just wanted to know why I left without letting him know. He worries a lot." She answers. She is not lying. Ray does worry just about different things.

"You sure it's nothing else? I thought I heard screaming," he says smartly.

"Well yes and he will not be happy that I hung up on him either but I figured I could not have that conversation right now because we have arrived at our crime scene," she says as he parks the car next to the M.E. vehicle. She climbs out of the car before Tony has time to say anything else.

**A/N: So that's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**A/N: First off I want to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed/add as a favorite/follows this story as well. It means a lot that you all like it. please enjoy the best you can!**

They got out of the car and walked over to Gibbs. Tony had to run to catch up with her but since she was walking, it wasn't' that hard for him. Gibbs looks angry but they are used to that. He doesn't say a word, he just hands them supplies to do their jobs with. Ziva has the camera and Tony is bagging and tagging. McGee already sketched and now is getting witness statements.

Ziva walks over to the body to see a male petty officer lying dead on the ground. Gibbs walks up behind her to talk to Ducky. "What do you got Duck?" he asks calmly as Ziva takes a photo of the body.

"Well I noticed some particular bruising on his knuckles, almost like he was hitting something repeatedly. Jethro if you look here you can see bruises that have been healing," Ducky explains pulling down the collar of his jacket to show bruising around his throat. Ziva freezes at the sight of the bruises. She knows those are defense bruises. Like someone was fighting against him.

Gibbs notices her hesitation. "You alright Ziver?" She turns her head to look away from the body. She knows her team has been worried about her. She has been a little worried that they have been catching on to what has been happening between Ray and her.

"I am fine, just observing." She answers smoothly, bringing the camera back up to her face to snap a few photos of the body. She walks away from the body to capture pictures of the scene instead of the body.

Tony walks over to where Gibbs is. He starts looking around to bag anything. "DiNozzo," He hears Gibbs voice and turns to face the older man. "I want you to watch her. She saw the body and froze. She's not fine." Gibbs instructs silently to his younger agent.

"On it Boss," he responds walking over to bag something Ziva just took a picture of.

Gibbs crouches down next to Ducky and the body. "He was abusive?" Gibbs asks looking at the bruises on his knuckles.

"It would appear so Jethro. The bruises on his neck match up with that of strangulation, like someone was trying to get away from him, not kill him. But I found that the kill blow is the one to the back of his head. I also found that due to the blood pooling he was not killed here. It would seem that he was dumped here after he was killed. He was killed at about 1900 of last night," Ducky says turning his head to show Gibbs the back of his skull. His head is dented in but it's difficult to see from all the blood covering it.

"Blunt object?" Gibbs asks again.

"I cannot confirm anything until I get him back to autopsy. Then I should have more answers for you. But as of right now I have nothing," Ducky answers. Gibbs stands back up to gather his team and head back to the office.

The ride back is silent and quick, they let Ziva drive. Once they arrive at the office McGee, Tony, and Ziva, all get to work on background information on the dead Petty officer as Gibbs goes for his usual coffee run.

As Gibbs arrives back to the office McGee, Tony, and Ziva, are all still working silently, which is weird since they are normally bickering about something. Gibbs ignores it and heads down to autopsy. The doors slide open and Gibbs walks through.

"Ah Jethro, I was wondering when you would be down here." Ducky says looking up to see who walked through his doors.

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs asks taking a sip from his coffee.

"I found that the mark on the back of his head was indeed made from a blunt object. I found some samples in the in wound; I sent them up to Abby. I also found that he had previous fractures in both of his hands. There is not much more I can tell you, the rest is up to you and Abby," he says looking down to finish his work.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs says walking out the door and back into the elevator. Gibbs walks into the bullpen, coffee still in hand. "What do we got?" he asks placing his coffee on his desk and sitting down.

"Petty officer Cody Jones has been married for 5 years to Carry Jones," Tony starts.

"No children, and no living relatives nearby," Ziva finishes.

"McGee, where's the wife?" Gibbs asks.

"She is at their house boss, here's the address," McGee stands and hands Gibbs a piece of paper.

"DiNozzo, David, go pick her up, bring her in for questioning," Gibbs says handing Tony the piece of paper with the address on it.

"Gibbs, I would rather-"

"David, I'm not arguing about this, go get the wife," Gibbs demands pointing at the door.

She stands abruptly and heads out to the elevator and stands next to Tony. The ride down in silent and they walk to the car.

"I am driving!" Ziva demands walking over to the driver side door.

"I don't think so! I would like to be alive when we actually get to the place," Tony says placing a hand on the door to stop her from getting in.

"Tony, you have not died yet when I have driven, so what makes this time any different? Plus I want this drive to go faster and with your driving that will not happen," she argues pushing Tony out of the way and climbing into the car. Tony notices the slight wince when she bumps into him. She has been doing that all day but he doesn't say anything. He decided he isn't going to argue so he just shakes his head and walks around to climb into the passenger side.

Half way through the drive Tony gains the courage to say something. "Ya know I only assume things because I worry. You're my partner and I'm supposed to have your back especially when I think something is wrong. I'm sorry I yeld at you and jumped to conclusions," he apologizes.

Ziva lets out a big sigh as she swerves in and out of cars. Going for long drives always seemed to calm her down. "I know and I am sorry as well. It just bothers me that no one believes that I fell. I just do not understand it, I am human I am clumsy at times. I know you worry; you have ever since I have returned from Somalia. But Tony I can assure that something like that, will never happen again. You do not have to worry so much, Ray is a good man. So please just believe me, when I tell you things about my life. I trust you, all of you, and I would not lie to you, especially if I was being hurt in anyway," She tells him slowing her speed down a tiny bit to make a turn.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't trust you. It's just that you're our ninja. Our stealthy, kick butt, ninja. It's just not likely that you fell. But I'll take your word for it. I just can't help but worry ever since you came back Ziva. And I'm sure Ray is a good guy," he says with a little bit of a tone in his voice. Ziva picks up on this but doesn't say anything. She continues to drive. They arrive at the house within half time that they were supposed to. They walk up to the house and pick up the wife and drive her back to headquarters. She heads down to the interrogation room with Gibbs for questioning.

Gibbs returns with a scowl on his face. "Do we have anything?" He asks angrily.

"Nothing yet Boss," McGee says typing something into his computer.

"Any luck with the wife?" Tony asks looking up at Gibbs.

"She's clean, for now. But she's hiding something. It turns out that she's been abused by her husband for the last few years. She's been too afraid to say thing sooner," Gibbs responds.

Looking across his desks Tony wonders where Ziva ran off to. She was watching from observation while Gibbs was questioning the wife. He is about to stand to go search for her when she walks into the room and calmly sits down and types something into her computer. Tony notices her flinch in pin as she sits. He wants to say something but he doesn't.

"I want all of you to go home. We're done for the night. Get some rest, you're gonna need it for tomorrow. We got a lot of work to do," Gibbs says sitting at his desk and shutting down his computers. Tony, Ziva, and McGee, all grab their coats and bags and head home for the night.

Ziva is a little worried about going home since she knows Ray is probably their waiting for her. She hung up on him earlier and she knows he's not going to be happy about that. But she's going to have to face him sooner or later.

They all say good night to each other as they walk to their cars and leave.

**A/N: Yeah I know nothing really happened but I needed a filler chapter somewhere because I need Tony and Ziva to have that conversation. Please review and I will have the next chapter up maybe tomorrow or the day after. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**A/N: Here it is guys. **

When she walks in the door of her apartment it is clean, just the way she left it. She is surprised Ray is not here waiting for her. She shrugs it off and walks to her room to change into a t-shirt. She walks back out and she notices something is out of place. The thing that concerns her is the black jacket lying on the back of her couch. She has seen that jacket many times before. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get off that easily. She knows he is waiting for her and she is deciding whether to run or not. She starts walking towards the door when a cold voice stops her.

"Leaving so soon?" The calmness of his voice sends chills down her spine. It's not that she's afraid, it's more of the fact that she knows what is about to happen.

"I just remembered I forgot something in the car. I was just going to run out and get it," she tells him turning to run out the door. He knows what she's trying to do.

"What did you forget?" He asks calmly.

"My phone. I am on call all night and I do not think Gibbs would appreciate me missing a call," she answers frantically. He eyes her for a moment and takes in her appearance. She's nervous, and panicky.

"Did you check your pockets?" He asks walking into the kitchen to get himself a drink. She doesn't want to reach into her pockets for she knows her phone is in her right one. She slowly reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out the small thick rectangle.

"Oh! Look! Here it is!" She says holding the phone in her hand.

"Come here," he demands holding out his free hand and looking at her softly. She calmly walks over to him and grabs hold of his hand. He finishes his drink and places his glass in the sink. He twirls her into him and wraps his hands around her waist. "How was your day? You sounded busy, like you were in a rush earlier today. How was everything?" He asks moving her hair over her shoulder and kissing the back of her shoulder and over top the bruise on her neck.

"It was not too bad. I was just in a hurry because I was late going to the crime scene and Gibbs was already angry and I was almost there so I could not really talk much. It was a slow day. We have no leads on anything yet. All we know is that the wife was being abused during the relationship and now that the husband is dead she is our main suspect," She tells him walking away from his embrace and over to the counter. She places both of her hands on the counter in front of her and looks down. "You know you really need to stop calling me and expecting me to be able to talk to you. I have a job to do and I cannot answer phone calls during cases. You of all people should understand that," She says not turning to face him.

"You would answer phone calls for Gibbs, and for Tony. So why am I any different?" He asks walking a little closer to her.

"Because you are not part of the team, the team calls me for emergencies. Or if we have any leads on the case. You call me because you are worried that I am somewhere I should not be. But you know what Ray? I am done. You do not trust me what so ever. You never have," she turns around to face him and when she does he backs her up against the wall next to the counter. But she doesn't back down. "Ever since you have thought that I was cheating on you, you have been going insane. You call almost every hour to make sure I am not alone with Tony. Well you know what? I have news for you Ray, Tony and I are partners! Our job requires us to be alone at times. I need to know what he is thinking even when he does not," she finishes staring him directly in the eyes, showing that she isn't afraid of him.

"Well maybe if you weren't sneaking around with him I wouldn't be so paranoid. But when I ask you about your day it always has to do with Tony. It's always Tony this or Tony did that. Well you know what I'm tired of hearing about Tony and his juvenile jokes. What about the rest of your team? You're friends with them right? So how come I never hear about them. I did when we first started dating but now it's all about the Tony. And excuse me for worrying about my girlfriend. Is it such a crime to care about you?" His voice is rough and dark. She knows he's getting angrier and angrier the more he talks. He places his hands against the wall on either side of her face to block her in. She doesn't break eye contact. She knows if she looks away for a split second than he wins. He will believe he has more power over her. She is losing her will to hold back each time they fight. She knows she can hurt him she just has not wanted to before. But the more he pushes her away the more she wants to.

"You call beating me until I pass out caring? Because in every situation I have been in, caring is soft and gentle not hard and rough. If this is the way you care for people I do not want to know what love is like, and honestly I do not think you will be around long enough for me to find out." She says standing a tiny bit closer to him to get him to back away. He doesn't move.

"What does that mean? You're going to leave me? You're going to hurt me? Come on Ziva, you and I both know you won't hurt me. You can't-" he's interrupted by her fist slamming underneath his chin. He stumbles backwards, but she doesn't let up for a second. She hops forward bringing one foot up to slam it into his face. He falls on to his knees holding his face as blood drips between his fingers.

"Who can I not hurt?" She mocks him, standing over him. He looks up at her with anger in his eyes. She looks down at him again and she can see he is planning his move. She doesn't like the look in his eyes so she steps forward and as he looks up at her again she pulls back her first and as she swings it forward he reaches up and catches it right before it connects with his face. He keeps hold on her hand as he stands from his position.

He smiles as he backs her up against the wall again. "That can't be the best you've got?" he smirks. He lets go of her and as he does he swings with his other one. She sees his fist coming and she moves her head to the side. His fist slams into the wall behind her creating a small hole. She stars at his fist in shock. He grabs hold of her around her neck just below her chin. He squeezes and lifts her off the ground. Her air is restricted and her body feels heavy. She had no idea he was this strong. She looks into his eyes and the look in them frightens her. She swings her hands forward to hit the inside of his elbow so he has no choice but to bend his arm and let her go. The second she gets free she punches him in the face. He throws a punch directly after she does. She hits him harder but he back hands her, sending her into the counter. She holds back the whimper from her ribs hitting the edge of the counter. He comes up behind her and slams his body into the back of her. That whimper escapes her mouth. One of his hands wraps around her waist holding her to him, while the other grabs her hair to pull her up into him.

"I have to say Ziva; I've never wanted you more." He says into her ear.

She chuckles. "Always wanting what you cannot have." She says trying to look at him.

"Oh yeah?" He quickly spins her around and picks her up by her thighs to throw her on the counter. He steps in between her legs and leans over her to grab her neck. She grabs onto his at the same time. They apply pressure to each other's necks. He brings her face closer and smashes his mouth against hers. Before she can push away he slams her back down on the counter. She can't help the scream that escapes her mouth. He smiles at this and leans closer. He grabs underneath her shoulders to prop her up.

"I can have you anyway I want," he says. Before he can make his next move she snaps his arms off of her and picks up her legs and kicks him in the center of his chest sending him flying into a chair. She gets off the counter but he's back up and throwing a punch her way. It connects with her face sending her into the wall. She pushes off the wall to slam her foot into his face. He stumbles and when he straightens himself back up her other foot comes around to connect with his gut. He doubles over again and she grabs his face and slams her knee directly into his face. He falls to the floor and lays there. She grabs her phone and keys and walks out the door. She gets into her car and speeds away as fast as she can. There is no way she is dealing with him tonight.

She is not sure how she got out side of his place, but all she does know is that it's better than being alone with Ray. She knows he's home because she sees his car parked outside on the street. She parks next to his and climbs out. She didn't notice how cold it was before, but now that she is only in a t-shirt she regrets not grabbing her jacket. She climbs the stairs until she is outside his door. She's not sure if she should knock or just go back to her car. She knocks anyways. She can hear movement on the other side of the door but she's impatient so she knocks again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on a second!" the door handle turns and he opens it digging through his wallet. "So how much will that be?" he asks not looking up.

"Tony…" her voice is just above a whisper. He looks up startled. He takes in her appearance and opens the door wider.

"Ziva! What happened? What's going on?" He asks trying not to sound angry. He figures anger is the last thing she needs. She walks in and sits down on his couch. He just stands there staring at her, waiting for her to talk.

"I am sorry Tony. I am so sorry…." Is all she is able to say before she breaks down completely. Tony is not sure what he should do, he has never seen Ziva this broken down before. So he does what comes natural to him, he embraces her slim figure to his chest.

**A/N: TONY KNOWS! Review if you would like to know what happens next. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't expecting this story to be this big of a hit so thank you everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

Tony sits patiently and allows Ziva to cry into his chest until she can get a hold of herself. She leans back to look at his face and he's looking down at her with a gentle, comforting smile.

"What's going on?" He asks gently rubbing circles on her back in a comforting motion.

"You were right, you were right about everything. I'm sorry I lied to you Tony. I was just so scared, he threatened me. He told me that he would make me watch as he killed my friends leaving you for last because he knew it would be the worst for me. He also told me that after he killed every one of you that he would continue to hurt me in ways that were far worse than what he already has done. I'm so sorry Tony. I should have come to you sooner," she tells him wiping her face on her sleeve.

He brings one of his hands up to caress a bruise on her face that is already starting to form. It's from the backhanded slap that Ray threw at her when he hit her into the counter. "No Ziva, don't say you're sorry. I'm just glad you came before things got worse than they already have. All I care about right now is that you're here and I that I can take care of you. Ziva, will you tell me what happened?" He asks hesitantly.

She nods her head and sits away from him so she can get her distance and leave if she needs to. She has never told anyone about the things Ray has done to her, so she is not sure how she will react. "It was not like this the whole time. When our relationship first started he was sweet and caring. He bought me things that I wanted; he also did things for me even when I did not ask. He was perfect. I should have known it was too good to be true. Nothing in my life can ever be that good. At first it started out as little arguments nothing to bad. But then he just kept getting angrier and angrier as our arguments continued. I fought back of course but the first time it happened I did not know what to do. I was so shocked that he would do such a thing that I did not know how to react. But when he hit me the second time I knew what to do. Our arguments then turn to all out fights. When he realized that I was not going to give into him as easily as he would want, he then decided to threaten me. Even if I did not believe him I still could not take the risk of losing you guys," she explains.

"Ziva, I don't understand why you didn't come to me or Gibbs sooner. I mean I understand that he is CIA and stuff but Gibbs and I can take care of ourselves, we also wouldn't have let him hurt you anymore," he tells her brushing a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Tony that's not what I would have wanted. I do not want to be treated differently because of this. I just want everything to go back to normal. And I know that you and Gibbs can take care of yourselves I just did not want to put the two of you in danger. We deal with that enough. Plus Tony I can take beatings. I took a lot of them when I was with Mossad-"

"But I don't want you to have to deal with them. You shouldn't have to especially from someone you love-"

"Loved. I loved him but I stopped loving him after the beating started. Maybe not completely but I know now that I never want to be around him again. Especially not after what he said to me tonight," she let a sigh escape through her lips as she thinks back to the words he told her earlier.

"What did he say to you?" Tony asks furiously. He tries to hide the anger in his voice but he doesn't do a very good job of it.

"Tony, when we got into the fight, it went on for a while," she points to the bruise on the side of her face. "He backhanded me into the counter, came over, grabbed me by my hair and told me that he has never wanted me more since I was fighting him for real. I told him that he is always wanting what he cannot have. He flipped me around, picked me up and pinned me on the counter and told me he can have me anyway he wants. The look in his eyes told me everything that I needed to know. He meant what he said and I knew if I did not get away things would have led to another and it would have been a completely different situation then what it is," she explains not holding back the tears anymore.

"Ziva, how did all of this fighting start? It makes no sense. What ticked him off that badly that he had to hit you? What were those arguments about?" Tony asks grabbing her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

"They were stupid and if he wasn't so jealous none of this would have happened. But Ray didn't trust me. Tony, they were about you, all of them. He was also mad that I was so close to you. He first told me that I had to stop hanging out with you and also if I was to hang out with you then I could not be alone with you. Once he found out that I ignored his wish that is when the second argument happened. The first hit happened because I told him off about telling me who I could and could not hang out with. I stuck up for and chose you over him and he didn't like it. They were always about you. More recently he had believed that I have been cheering on him with you because you and I have been spending a lot of time with one another. No matter how many times I told him nothing was going on he did not believe me," she told him never tearing her eyes away from his. His eyes stayed the same all the way through. All they showed was sympathy and compassion, something Ziva has not seen in a long time.

"Ziva you lost yourself in love. It happens all the time. Even to me. Don't blame yourself for this. It's not yours, its Ray's. He's the scumbag that turned into the biggest jerk. But you listen to me, I swear if he even tried to come here he won't get away," he says with a tone in his voice which means he is serious about his threat.

She shakes her head, "Tony that's not what I want. I just want all of this to end and more violence will not solve anything. As much as I want Ray dead, it will do no good,"

"Ziva, he's a psycho! He needs to be stopped before he hurts someone else!" He is furious now and he's not hiding it at all.

"Tony he has had training, CIA training, he will kill you. He almost killed me Tony! If I did not have the training that I have I would have been dead a long time ago!" She yells. She doesn't mean to raise her voice because fighting is the last thing that she wants.

"I can take care of myself. I've been up against guys with training before Ziva. And look how that fight turned out!" She knows he is saying some of this because he is angry and he needs to get it out somehow, but to bring up the Michael Rivkin situation is low. He noticed the hurt expression on her face and his softens. "Oh Ziva, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. But you have to understand-"

"I do understand Tony. I just wish you would let me finish before you freak out on me. I know I messed up and I know I made stupid mistakes by staying with him for as long as I did. I am only worried. I don't want to lose you. I do not know what I would do if I lost you. You are my best friend. I need you, especially now. I came to you for help not for us to fight because of stupid things about a man that does not matter anymore. The only thing that mattered right now is getting him as far away as possible," she explains to him calmly leaning back into the couch.

"Where is he? Where did you leave him?" He asks leaning closer and wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. Ziva leans her head into the crook of Tony's neck and inhale his scent. She never will understand it but there is something about the way Tony smells that always makes Ziva feel safe.

"When I went home from work today he was waiting for me. Another fight started because one I hung up on him when he called and two because I stuck up for you. Another fight started but this time I did not care if I hurt him. This fight was by far the worst one we have had. But in the end I knocked him out and ran out the door. I left him in my apartment," she tells him wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Ziva I want you to stay here for a few days," Before she got to argue, he holds his hand up to silence her. "Look he was at your apartment and now he is probably more than pissed at you now that you fought him. You're in even more danger than you were before. I know you don't need protection but please Ziva do this for me. Just so I can know you are safe and not being beaten somewhere," he says rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion. Normally she does not like being touched when she is upset but it's Tony, and his touch is always soothing to her.

"Alright Tony, but I do not have any of my stuff. How am I supposed to change for work and for bed?" Ziva asks trying not to act like she wants to stay.

"We'll stop over after work tomorrow, but for now I have clothes you could change into," he tells her.

She leans closer into his chest to settle down for a minute. Ziva has not had a peaceful night's sleep in a while. Having someone who beats you, sleep next to you is not comforting at all. "Thank you Tony," Ziva whispers as she begins to dose off.

Ziva sits up at the sound of a voice. It's angry and full of rage. She has heard this voice several times and nothing good ever came from it. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM! I never should have trusted you. I'm sorry I wasted my time on you, you pathetic little whore!" The second Tony realizes what was happening he jumps off the couch, runs over and tackles Ray to the floor.

**A/N: UHHH- Ohhh! You know what to do to find out what happens next…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…**

**A/N: Ok so this is the Last chapter guys! I want to thank everyone who read this story and also who reviewed. It means so much that you liked it. Please enjoy!**

The second Tony noticed Ray he abruptly stood from his spot and tackled him to the floor. Tony punched ray in the face repeatedly. All Tony saw was red. He couldn't hear anything, not even Ziva screaming at him to stop. Ray got a hold of one of Tony's fists and somehow turned the tables on him. He twisted Tony's arm behind his back and pushed it in an upward position. Tony screamed out in pain as Ray twisted his arm with more force. Just as Tony's arm was about to snap Ziva ran behind Ray and kick him in the back of the head sending him to the floor on the side of Tony.

As Ray stands he turns to throw a quick punch at Ziva. She stumbles backwards and as she does Tony grabs Ray by the throat and slams Ray into a wall. "Listen to me very carefully Ray. You are never going touch her again, you are never going to see her again, and you will never be near her again. And if I find out that you have done anything that has to do with her, I will hunt you down until I find you and kill you. You hear me Ray?" By the time Tony is done he is yelling into Ray ears. He started out whispering but the more he talked the angrier he got. Ray didn't respond he just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tony asks.

"You're so pathetic. You just can't stand that I have her and you don't. And you know what the best part is? The best part is that you have to live with the fact that I've banged her and now you have to live with my sloppy seconds," he says looking at Tony. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Ray asks. Ray is acting completely calm, like he already knows that he will win and take Ziva back to his place. He's confident and Tony senses that.

"You think you're so confident, well I have news for you Ray. Once I'm through with you, you'll never-" Ray throws his head forward to collide with Tony's face. Tony recoils in pain holding his nose. Ray brings his foot up and kicks Tony's hand that is covering his nose.

"Stop it! Both of you knock it off now!" Ziva yells running in between them holding her hands up.

"Ziva move," Tony says taking his hands away from his face. She looks at the blood pouring down his face and shakes her head.

"No. As much as I love a good fight this needs to stop. Tony this will not solve anything. This will only fuel his actions, which will only make him want to hurt you more. Tony do not do this, he's not worth it," she says. She turns her head to stare at Ray. "And you! I left, what in your right mind told you to follow. Me leaving was telling you that it was over. I am done taking beatings from you and from now on I wish not to see you ever again. Now get out!" Her tone is a lot harsher then from when she was talking with Tony.

"It's over when I say it is!" Ray yells back. "You're mine and no one else's. You agreed to be with me, so you better damn well keep your promise!" Ray finishes yelling even louder and taking a step toward Ziva. Tony springs forward once he sees the look in Ray's eyes. Ray is slammed back up against the wall and Tony slams his knee into his gut. He stands back as Ray hunches over.

"Tony!" Ziva yells but it goes unnoticed by Tony. His mind is too clouded with rage.

"Don't you ever look at her that way again!" Tony yells upper cutting Ray in the face so his body flies back up and back into the wall. Tony rushed forward pinning him there. Tony grabs his hair and turns his head so Ray is looking at Ziva. "You see her, she's the best thing that has ever happened to you and you took advantage of her. You treated her like garbage, you didn't treat her how she deserves to be treated and for that you will never get the chance again. I'm sick and tired of watching her cry over you. She gave you so many chances and what do you do? You spit in her face. You beat her till she become unconscious. You use her for your own pleasures. She never wanted to sleep with you but she felt bad because she thought you cared, but the first time she tells you "no" you beat her. Well I've had it. She will never be hurt again especially by you. I won't allow you to ever touch her again," Tony tells him. Tony lets go of Ray's hair and Ray turns to look at him. He looks at him with an unemotional stare which makes Tony even angrier. He punches Ray in the face, grabs him by his coat collar and throws him down onto the coffee table. The glass of the table brakes and a few shards stab up into Ray back which causes him to yelp out in pain.

Ziva runs over to hold Tony back. She's not sure why she doesn't want him to hurt Ray, maybe it's because she's having flashbacks from the whole Rivkin situation, and since she's here she's going to stop it before history repeats itself. "Tony, stop, I don't think I can take anymore," she repeats her words from when they were in the elevator after Mike Franks death. Her words snap him out of his anger trance and he looks deep into her brown eyes and all the rage leaves him.

"Ok," he nods his whispering quietly. Tony places his bloody hands on her shoulders and gently walks her back away from the living room. "Just do me one favor, while I solve this situation. Please stay here away from him. I can't risk him hurting you again," he tells her.

"Ok, Just please no more," she tells him. He nods.

"Ok I will need one more thing from you, I need you to call Gibbs, I'm gonna need him to take him out of here," he tells her. She nods her head and grabs his home phone in the kitchen.

"Alright Ray, playtimes over," Tony says grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out the door. He drags him out and handcuffs one of his hands and then handcuffs him to a pipe out in the hallway. "Alright now you're going to listen to me. I promise you if I ever see you again I will kill you. Now if you want to stay alive you will never ever come near her or contact her in any way again. And if you think for one second that I consider her your sloppy seconds then you are stupider than I thought. She is the greatest thing that will happen to me. Also it will be up to her if she wants a relationship with me or not. Oh yeah that's the other thing you got wrong. There was nothing ever going on between us. So you would still have her if you didn't let your jealousy in the way," Tony says gently tapping Ray on the cheek. As he stands up from locking the handcuffs Gibbs rushes around the corner.

"DiNozzo, what is going on?"Gibbs asks.

"Look I can't tell you much but I need you to take this dirt bag out of here," Tony tells him.

"Is it what we thought?" Gibbs asks.

"What did you guess?" Tony asks.

"Ziva didn't get those bruises from falling," is all Gibbs says as he takes Ray away fully handcuffed and down the stairs out of Tony sight and hopefully Ziva's life forever. Tony smiles and walks back into the room. Ziva runs over and hugs Tony tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Ziva thanks him.

"You're welcome now go get a good night sleep, I'll stay on the couch for the night. Just get some rest. You need it. And I promise you nothing is ever going to hurt you again," he gently kisses her forehead and leans his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," she whispers. She walks away from him and into Tony's room. All that's on her mind is her future with Tony and a goodnights sleep.

**A/N: So there it is. I was thinking about killing Ray but I decided against it. And Gibbs knows all! Please review and let me know what you thought of this story. Feedback is important to me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
